Adrenaline
by Juniour
Summary: When the ground is standing straight, and the sun is gone, only a honey hued Gunther can help Kick keep the light. Pairings are Kinther, Rumps, so far. No KxK! I am open to more pairing suggestions and the rating may go up in future chapters.
1. The Landing

_Adrenaline_

Chapter 1: The Landing

The ground came up hard as Kick raced across the pavement. Air and wind flying past his face, as he swished to the right, and then to the left and made the landing. Adrenaline pushed through his veins and he felt his heart lurch.

There on the other side of the landing was his Gunther. Always loyal Gunther. There after every beating, every pain staking rough patch, bruised rib, and bandage. He's there to pick him up when things get hard and he's there to smile his sweet smile when things are good. In a way, Gunther was his sunshine in the Forrest of harsh adrenaline that was the life of a dare-devil.

"Nice landing Kick! That was a good one! I never thought of going down Widow Maker's Peak backwards! Good thing you stuck the landing!" Gunther grinned and gave a thumb's up. Kick nodded his head and gave one back.

He always thought Kick was awesome. Today was just another day as the ever faithful friend to Mellow brook's most awesome daredevil. Sometimes it is hard to pretend that is all you wish to be, but Gunther is always there. Waiting, watching, ever worrying. Kind, loveable, warm and squishy Gunther.

Gunther stopped the film role and pulled it off the camera. He gave the tape to kick to hold. "So where are we heading now, buddy?"

"Gunther, I say we head to the Food and Fix. Wade said they have gotten in a new shipment of a new strength Cheetah Chug, and I would love to go try it."

Gunther gave his agreement, and Kick grabbed his skate board off the ground and smiled. He waved at Gunther to follow him and they started their way towards the food and fix. Nothing like a cool can of Cheetah Chug after a hard stunt, Kick thought, and maybe Wade would have some advice on what to do about Gunther. It's not every day a Daredevil starts having romantic feelings for his wing-man.

[Alright, so that is chapter one! Please forgive me if it's horrible. Ever since Disney said that they are going to cancel Kick Buttowski (Why Disney Why?!) I had to write some awesomeness for the awesomeness that is KickXGunther. Go Kinther! Also after watching the new episode Kyle E. Coyote/Locked/and Rocked, you just might see Rock Callahan and Billy Stumps as a pairing. Whoot, Rumps! Lol. By the way Disney, I no own you no sue. If you do, I will be happy to give you the only thing I own. A pack of Skittles. :D ]


	2. The Apprehension

_Adrenaline_

Chapter 2: Apprehension

The shop door to the food and fix was slammed open and the little signal bell rung as usual to signify the presence of a new customer. Wade fell off the cabinet he was taking a light snooze on, and turned towards the new customers.

"Danger dude and his ever present wing-man. Here to try the new Cheetah Chug I see." Wade watched as kick nodded his head and Gunther to wave, before he started a trek to grab the carts off the shelf.

"Here it is. The new cheetah chug is called Lovely Violent. It's a new market tactic to attract a larger variety of customers. The can is a slight pink color, but the flavor is a vast improvement. Fruit punch to the extreme danger dude, fruit punch to the extreme. It also packs a bigger punch. No pun intended. "

Kick grabbed a can and chugged it down, it was pretty awesome. It gave a very nice punch, and the flavor was a nice improvement over Cheetah Chug extreme. Not that he still didn't like the original. Cheetah Chug still is and will be his favorite drink, no matter the flavor change.

Gunther grabbed two off for himself after a quick taste test. If the way he chugged them down was any indication, he thought it was a nice flavor improvement too.

"So why the market change, with the way me and Gunther buy cheetah chug [i] there shouldn't be any reason for a new marketing strategy."

Wade nodded his head at Kick and picked up the television remote, and explained while he flipped the through the channels.

"Normally, they wouldn't danger dude. But this was for a special occasion. Do you remember who Cheetah Chug sponsors?" Wade continued to flip through channels. He knew it was still on there somewhere.

"What does Billy Stumps have to do with it?" Kick asked confused.

"Well, wing-man, believe it or not. Stumps just got engaged." Wade found the channel and turned up the volume.

Kick and Gunther proceeded to do a soda spray on the clerk counter.

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"Yep, it's true danger duo. Rock Callahan and Billy Stumps are getting married in January. Turns out they started dating after the movie based off of you. One thing led to another and blamo: Stumps and Callahan." Wade nodded his head as the reporter on the tube gave the announcement. Rock and Stumps were on the screen holding hands, as Stumps was giving the news.

"Well, it definitely wasn't planned. Callahan proposed after an extreme stunt I did that landed me in the hospital for a few days during filming. He proposed to me as soon as I gained consciousness, by driving a jet pack through the hospital room's window. Most romantic thing I have ever experienced." Stumps wiped away a happy tear and squeezed Rock Callahan's hand, while the reporter turned back towards the audience.

"You've heard it here folks. And in honor of the movie that brought this stunt filled duo together, the Cheetah Chug sponsoring commission has decided to host the ceremony in Mellow Brook! Be on the lookout for the newest couple of extreme stunts, and don't forget to try new Cheetah Chug Lovely Violent! A great new flavor of lovely romance! " The reporter proceeded to chug a can of described drink, and Wade turned off the television. He turned back towards Kick and Gunther and couldn't stop himself from expressing his smile. It looks like Kick was having some romantic thoughts of his own.

Kick had a thoughtful expression on his face as he contemplated over this newly gained information.

He couldn't believe that Callahan and Stumps were getting married thanks to the movie based off of him and Gunther. He is flattered, and slightly confounded. How can his two idols get the one thing he is having the most trouble doing?! _I am so asking Wade for advice as soon as I can distract Gunther._

Kick turned towards Gunther with a sly smile. Gunther was slightly flushed with a confused expression on his face. Kick stared for a second at the amazing hotness that was that flush. _Wow, that color really suits Gunther, I wonder how far down that flush reaches?..._ He continued that particularly pleasant thought process for a couple of seconds before he shook himself out of it. Now was not the time for him to get lost in mindless provocative thoughts, it was Kick's time to distract Gunther!

Kick quickly eyed the room, and gathered some ideas for a plan. _Yes! I've got it._

"Hey Gunther?"

"Yeah Kick?"

"I was wondering if you could get us some more Cheetah Chug; Wade said there were a few more cases in the back room. Would you mind, buddy?" Kick asked politely.

"Anything for you Kick" Gunther purred (well in Kick's imagination anyway. ( ; ) and scurried to the back room to fetch the aforementioned drink.

After Gunther was out of spectator view, and the slight thrilling chill that ran down his spine from Gunther's precious statement had passed, he turned towards Wade with a deadly serious expression. Wade looked slightly taken back by the look on Kick's face, but was ever faithfully waiting for his Wingman's thoughts.

"Wade, I have a problem."

"Lay it on me danger dude. Oh, wait let me guess! You don't like the new flavor of Cheetah Chug after all."

Kick looked at him like Wade just said Kick wanted to kiss Mrs. Chicarelli's[ii] dog. Wade seemed to be able to read his expression.

"Woah, danger dude. Okay, tell the all solvable Wade the problem."

Kick sighed. _I guess it is now or never…._

"Wade, I have a thing for Gunther."

* * *

[i] [The grammar mistake here was made on purpose. If Kick cannot spell, he probably is not going to be that great at grammar either. Plus, I think he is covered by the rules of awesome. J]

[ii] [Someone please tell me if this is misspelled. If it is misspelled I will be more than happy to correct it. J]

Sorry for cutting it off short, but I have been dying to post the second chapter, and I apologize for it being soooo late. Next chapter you will hear the advice Wade gives Kick, and I hope you enjoyed the Rumps pairing! For as slashy as this show is, there really is not a big variety of it.

Press the pretty little button and leave me some nice news and things; any flames will be used to roast campfire marshmallows. Happy Halloween everybody!


End file.
